


What if Jack hadn't called

by Ednor



Category: The Flying Doctors
Genre: 3x09 Operating Solo, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ednor/pseuds/Ednor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In episode 3x09 Operating Solo, Geoff and Kate get stranded in Broken Hill waiting in a Motel until Geoff can have his knee operated on. In the series Geoff and Kate kiss, but don't go any further because Sgt. Jack Caruthers calls them at the Motel... twice.<br/>My thought is that things would have run a lot more smoothly if he hadn't called at all. So here's the story, with lines taken from the episode itself, but without the two intrusions things take a whole different route for Geoff and Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kate stands up from the couch and takes the dinner plates with her. The sudden weight shift in the seat moves Geoff's knee which sends a shooting pain trough it. He quickly positions it back while he shouts in pain.

'I thought your leg was going to get better oiled with Champaign?' Kate asks while she puts the trays on the dresser near the TV.

The room is a typical outback motel room, fitted with dark furniture and a wallpaper motif that you'd never think of putting up anywhere else. The whole thing had recently been refurbished but you wouldn't know it when you looked at it. There was a king size bed, a closet, dresser, a couch and a living room table. A big mirror hung next to the TV and the room was fixed with seventies looking lamps and shades that were fixed to a wall or ceiling. The door to the adjoining room was directly across from the bed and it led to a smaller room with similar furniture and fittings.

'I think I need a bigger dose,' Geoff answered holding his knee so it wouldn't shift again.

Kate smiled and shook her head while she walked back to the table and poured another glass of Champaign. Geoff looked up at the ceiling.

'You know I can't help worrying about Chris.'

'Geoff! She's as good a doctor as you are.'

Geoff throws his hands up: 'Alright, alright.' He lets his thoughts about Chris fade away to the back of his mind when he watches Kate sitting on the edge of the couch. His eyes cloud over with want and he pads the spot on the couch right next to himself.

'He, come sit over here.'

Kate motions to his knee. 'I... I don't want to bump your leg.'

But Geoff isn't going to let it go that easily. He rubs the spot next to him again and gazes intently at her. He feels his own physiological changes, his heart rate goes up and it's now become a strong and steady thump in his chest.

'Come on,' he beckons and Kate gives in. They're both smiling uncomfortably. They've never been in this situation before and Geoff can feel her reserved demeanor and realizes he'll have to take it slowly. He tries to take his glass of Champaign from the table but can't reach it. Kate leans in and gives him his glass. They both relax against the seat and look at each other

'A toast, to... ahm... to Coopers Crossing,' Geoff says. They laugh and look at each other. Kate seems to be opening up, more relaxed than a few moments ago. Her smile is mesmerizing and he remembers the first day he saw her.

'No, wait that's a waist of a toast. To ahm... to us,' Geoff simply says and quickly clicks their glasses together and takes a sip. He didn't notice her eyes changing, looking sadder.

'Isn't that a waist as well?' She takes a very small sip from her glass.

Geoff looks at her, the taste of the Champaign still on his tongue. His blue eyes taking in every detail of her face.

'Don't underrate yourself,' he smiles gently and his mind wonders how it would feel if he could hold her in his arms and make love to her. 'To... you... my favorite nurse,' he continues and they click their Champaign glasses. They each take a sip from their glass.

'Here's to you, my... patient. I just keep hoping he'll drop dead and let me off the hook,' she says sarcastically.

All Geoff can do is stare at her with a dreamy look in his eyes. He's trying to remember if he's ever felt like this before. His heart now happily thumping along in his chest to a beat only he seems to hear. Outwardly he manages to put up a calm and collected front.

'Oh, I'm sorry Kate. I'm not in a dying mood,' his voice reflecting the cloudiness in his eyes.

Kate smiles widely at him: 'You're forgiven.'

Her face changes immediately, she looks serious and it's obvious the last words hold more meaning for her then they both realize. They're gaze is locked and for a moment they just stare at each other holding their Champaign glasses in front of themselves. Geoff breaks the connection when he looks at her lips for a split second. He slowly moves towards her, mumbles her name while his eyes dart over every inch of her face. Kate inclines her head but doesn't move towards him. Finally their lips meet and their eyes close. The kiss is soft, perfect. Geoff's senses overload and fireworks are going off in the pit of his stomach. It only lasts for a few seconds when Geoff pulls back a little. Soft music from the radio plays in the background, his eyes are half closed.

'This isn't sensible.'

'Geoff,' Kate looks at his knee, ' it's not even possible.'

Geoff's eyes dart from her eyes to her lips, his demeanor more confidant when he kisses her again. He opens his mouth and her lips part against his to let him in. Their tongues interact for the first time since their kiss on the base all those months ago. It feels good, comfortable, like they've never done differently. She tastes wonderful and smells like fresh flowers. The kiss deepens and Geoff's teeth scratch over hers as his passion and lust takes over and he can hardly control himself. He groans against her, his breathing heavy and the thumping in his chest stepped up it's rhythm. Their Champaign glasses tilt, but they both manage to keep the gold colored liquid inside the glass. They pull back a little. Kate looks worried. Geoff knows exactly what she's thinking.

'Kate, you know this isn't a fluke. We've been dancing around each other for almost a year now. I'm not going to leave.'

'That's easy for you to say. Men are treated so differently. If I do this I can't go back to being one of the boys any more. They'll think of me as available, put down able. I don't want them to call me a floozy.'

Geoff is shocked that she would even think that of herself.

'Kate! No one is going to call you a floozy. Please don't degrade yourself like that. No one in their right mind will think that of you. We don't have to rush into anything. We've been slow dancing all this time, no need to start doing the rumba.'

Kate's shoulders are slacking and she looks sad. Her thoughts seem to be getting the better of her and she gets up from the couch and paces the room. The warm spot where she sat fills with cold air and he feels the loss. He watches her intently while she moves across the room. Kate is always so concerned about what everyone else might say about her that she sometimes forgets to live for herself. Geoff decides if he has to wait for her he will.

'Stop thinking about it so much. You're making it into more than it is. I won't be offended if you go back to your own room.'

Kate turns around sharply and faces Geoff. Anger builds inside of her. 'You? Be offended... That would be the last straw. It's all a game for men, why else do you think they call it score?'

'I don't,' Geoff simply answers.

The anger she felt a moment before dissipated like early morning mist in the sunlight.

'I think we'd better put you to bed,' and she walks over to his bed and turns the covers over. She's gone back to being his nurse in two seconds flat. The quick succession of feelings that plagued Kate confused Geoff. He's quiet during the whole transition from couch to bed. Simply looking at her, not sure what to do, or say. He doesn't speak again until she's fluffing up the pillows.

'I really like you Kate and I think you like me too.' Kate continues fluffing the pillows. 'If you want to take it slow then we can take it as slow as you want.' Kate secures his leg with pillows. Geoff gazes at her intently and can almost see the wheels turning in her head. She's avoiding his eyes purposefully and he can tell she's at a crossroad.

'Please, talk to me Kate.'

Then without a word a decision is made. Kate stalks back to her own room and Geoff looks down at the bed, disappointed in himself and their relationship, if you can call it that. He questions if it will ever be more than this. He wants so much for it to be more than just this dancing they seem to be doing around each other. He feels sad at the loss of their relationship.

'Disappointed?'

Geoff looks up in surprise. There 's Kate leaning against the doorpost of her room, smiling at him. He's confused and it shows on his face.

'I turned out the light in my room. Wasn't I supposed to do that?' She has a cheeky grin on her face.

Geoff smiles when he realizes the implication.

Kate settles herself in his bed on the side of Geoff's good leg and pulls the covers over them both. He puts his arm around her and pulls her close. She rests her face in the nape of his neck and he can feel her short and shallow breathing. Her hair smells wonderful and he feels a fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach. Kate has taken a big step and he's afraid of doing anything that will turn her away. He holds her close and can feel her heart pounding against his chest. He lifts her head up so he can kiss her gently. Just lipsat first and when he feels her mouth opening against his he lets her in. The kiss is deep and passionate, he quickly becomes intoxicated with all that is Kate. Her taste, her smell, the feeling of having her so close to him. She gave herself over to him and he feels the responsibility. Still afraid he may do something to make her leave, he takes things much more slowly than he normally would. Time passes and soft moans escape them while they entangle themselves into each other. He feels her leg over his but it won't stay up, her nurses uniform prevents her laying her leg over his. She pulls back from the kiss and looks at Geoff slightly panting. Another decision is about to be made. Geoff opens his mouth further, but Kate shushes him and smiles.

'I've already made the decision Geoff,' like a psychic she knew exactly what he was thinking. She's on her knees on the bed when she pulls down the zipper on the front of her blue uniform.

Geoff is unable to close his mouth or divert his eyes when he sees her almost naked body. He gasps and his eyes dart all over her skin, his mouth dry in an instant. She's perfect, more than he'd dreamt about, more than he'd hoped for, perfect. Now only covered in a black lace bra and a string. There's some undeniable movement in his crotch when Kate takes the uniform off completely. She settles back down fitting perfectly against his body her leg now draped over his good leg. The warmth of her skin warms him even more. His hands explore her naked curves and her skin feels smooth and silky. He swallows hard.

'Pinch me,' he asks.

'If you'd like to feel pain I can touch your knee.'

Geoff purses his lips and shakes his head.

'Better not.'

The sound of sloppy kisses fills the room. Geoff's slender and gentle fingers move over her body with surgical precision. He holds one hand between her shoulder blades pulling her into his kisses. Kate's hand is under his pink polo shirt and moves up while feeling his stomach and torso. They break from kissing just long enough for Geoff to take his shirt off.

'I've dreamt of this for so long,' Geoff says when he has time to breath.

'Oh, so you've been dreaming about me?'

Geoff's cheeks turn a shade of red and he closes his mouth. He doesn't know if it's appropriate to tell her she's all he's dreamt about since they kissed on the base all those months ago.

'Is this better?' Kate asks with a big smile on her face.

'Oh, dreaming doesn't hold a candle to reality Kate,' he quickly replies. His cock strains against his briefs when he remembers a particular dream and he bites his bottom lip. He looks like he's in pain trying to will it down again.

'Are you alright? If it's your knee we can get some painkillers.' Kate is almost out of bed, but Geoff grabs her arm and pulls her back against his body.

'No, it's not my knee,' it comes out very cheekily and they both laugh at their ineptness.

'I may be able to fix that.'

'No!' Kate is taken aback by the definitiveness of the word. 'I mean, you don't have to. I don't mind taking it slow and I don't want you to do anything you may regret later.' Geoff looks scared, the sudden reality that he may just have blown it again settles in a corner of his mind.

'Like I said, I've already taken the decision, but it sounds like you haven't.'

Geoff looks at the ceiling unaware that Kate is staring intently at his face.

'We can't go back. If we do this,' Geoff looks at Kate and brushes a hair out of her face. 'I really like you Kate and I don't want to jeopardize that, but I'd also like to move forward.'

'Maybe we're both a bit afraid?'

Geoff nods and holds Kate's face in his hand. She looks away from him, down onto the bed. It makes her look vulnerable. Geoff gets a knot in his stomach, he feels bad. He wants to open up to her and tell her how much she means to him. To take her fears away, but he can't. It hurt him so much when his first wife died, he's afraid to let anyone in. He doesn't want to feel pain like that again, but if he wants to move forward he has to let go of his own fears first.

Geoff lifts her face up. 'Why don't we just lie here?'

'And do what? Nothing?' A cheeky grin crosses Kate's face.

'Well, we don't have to do nothing,' Geoff answers and moves in for a gentle kiss. Kate wraps her leg around Geoff's again.

'Can we at least be naked? I like the way your skin feels against mine.'

Geoff smiles a sly grin and raises an eyebrow. 'Well young lady, I think that can be arranged,' and with a flick of his wrists he undoes her bra from the back. Kate squeals and puts her hand on the front of her bra.

'How did you... where did you learn to do that?'

Geoff smiles and wiggles the fingers on his other hand in front of her face.

'Surgeons fingers. Oh, Kate I am a man of many talents.'

Kate's voice goes dark. 'Better put them to good use then,' indicating Geoff's fingers with her eyes.

Geoff tries to turn himself on his side and manages to do so after a while. Kate looks up at him.

'Is this a smart move?'

'Probably not, but I want to look at you Kate. I want to take you all in.'

Kate looks slightly embarrassed, but Geoff quiets her immediately.

'You look great Kate. You are a beautiful woman, with a great body and I wouldn't change anything about you.'

Geoff gently rubs his hand over her stomach and bends down to kiss her. He doesn't close his eyes and looks at every change in her face while his hand moves slowly up her stomach until he reaches her bra. She removes her hand from it and Geoff pulls the bra from her body, throwing it on the floor. He can see Kate closes her eyes tightly and he stops kissing her. She's an incredible woman who doesn't know how beautiful she really is. That might be the sexiest thing about her. She opens her eyes to find him staring into hers and he catches her gaze. He moves his hand up her stomach again and feels her breasts. He ghosts the back of his fingers over her nipples, feeling them harden under his touch. Still he doesn't let her escape his gaze. He watches her mouth open and draw breath when he pulls her nipple gently. Her back arches ever so slightly.

'You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.' His hand covers her breast and he massages it slowly. Feeling her skin against his hand, soft and smooth. He takes her nipple into his mouth and sucks it gently, his hand moves down her body and over her panties. He puts his hand between her legs and feels her thighs pressing against it. He wants to kiss her again but loses his balance and almost tips over on top of her. His knee slides down and he's in obvious pain.

'See, I told you this wasn't a good idea, now lie on your back before your knee gets even worse.'

Geoff wants to protest, but the stern look on her face and the shooting pain in his leg makes him decide otherwise. Kate's on her knees again placing the pillows around his leg to stop any sudden movement. Geoff lies back and enjoys the view, one hand behind his head and his eyes following her breasts. She catches him staring at her when she's done placing pillows.

'What are you doing Geoff?'

_Caught._

'Just admiring the view.'

'Like what you see?'

'Oh Kate, you have no idea.'

Kate glances at his crotch. 'Well, I have a general idea.'

'Hmm, yes it seems to have a mind of its own.'

Geoff focuses his eyes on Kate's again.

'He, come over here,' Geoff asks as he raises his arm invitingly.

Kate looks self-conscious and lies next to him again. Her head on his pectoral muscles, playing with his chest hair. Geoff combs his fingers through her short hair and holds her shoulder with his other hand.

'I could lie here forever, with you in my arms.'

Kate looks up and smiles. 'Me too,' and she kisses him gently on his lips. 'But now it's time for bed. We need to wake up early tomorrow and you need rest before you have the surgery.'

'Yes sister.'


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning they were awoken by the phone. Geoff picked it up in his sleep and said his name as he'd done so many times before when he was called awake in the middle of the night. It was dr. Gibbs' assistant. Geoff was to be at the hospital in forty-five minutes. His operation scheduled for early afternoon. Geoff hung up the phone and turned round as best he could to Kate who was lying on her stomach. Her back was bare and Geoff ran his fingers between her shoulder blades.

'Good morning.'

Kate turned her head towards Geoff, her demeanor had changed completely from last night. She was back to her reserved old self again. It worried Geoff that the outside world got to her so badly. He felt he needed to apologize for something, even though he was sure they hadn't done anything wrong.

'We haven't done anything wrong Kate.'

'I know,' she whispered.

'Then why the sad face? We had a wonderful night together and I wouldn't change it for the world.' Kate closed her eyes. 'No one knows us here Kate, don't let the outside world ruin what we had here.' Geoff raises Kate's face and kissed it gently, he starts on her forehead and moved his way down each side of her face before he kissed her lips. He could feel her hesitation but she finally kisses him back, opens her mouth and lets him in. Geoff pulls her body tightly against his and holds her. After a few minutes they stop and look at each other.

'Where do we go from here Geoff?' Kate asks him.

'I don't know Kate, but were ever we go we can take it slowly.'

That put a smile on Kate's face.

'I'd like that.' Kate kisses Geoff lightly on the cheek. 'What was that phone call about?'

'I have to be in hospital at nine.'

Kate looks at the clock next to the TV. 'That's in half an hour,' she almost shouts the words and springs up out of bed and heads towards the bathroom.

'Does that mean I'm not getting my kiss?'

Kate looks back from the doorframe, sticks out her tongue and closes the door.

They had to hurry to get to the hospital in time. Kate was shown where everything was so she could prepare Geoff for his surgery. She was an excellent nurse and it confused Geoff that she was so professional after their night together. But he didn't want to take her out of the world where she felt safe, so he didn't complain and worked with her to get himself prepared. Later when they were waiting for Geoff to be picked up for the surgery he grabbed her hand when she was sitting next to his bed.

'Thank you Kate, for being here with me. I can honestly think of no-one else I'd rather have here right now.'

'It's ok,' she said, but it wasn't. He could see tears welling up in her eyes.

He didn't want her to cry, not after their first night together. He realized in an instant that if he wanted to hold on to her and be a part of her life he had to open himself up. Life itself was now tugging at him to be truthful with her and himself. His past was his past and he needed to fight if he wanted to have a future.

'I love you,' the words came out easier than he'd imagined, 'I want you to know that. I think I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. I want us to have a real chance Kate.'

Kate looked up in surprise, her eyes blinking fast draining the tears away and her mouth stood slightly opened when a couple of orderlies came to take Geoff away for the surgery.

When he woke up from the anesthetic he saw dr. Gibbs standing over him telling him the tear to the ligament in his knee wasn't complete and there hadn't been any need for reconstructive surgery. He would be up and about in a couple of weeks and he felt glad, especially when he saw Kate enter the room. He could see her smile even though his vision was still a bit blurry, it felt good to have her there.

It was late in the afternoon and Geoff and Kate were back in the Motel across from the Broken Hill hospital. Geoff sat on the bed with his boxers and blue polo shirt and Kate was sitting on the edge with her blue nurses uniform on.

'If they had to reconstruct my knee it would have meant several weeks out of action. I need my work Kate.' Geoff looks at her and takes her hand into his. 'Thanks for putting up with me.'

Kate smiles back at Geoff.

'Everybody needs support sometimes.'

Geoff caresses Kate's right hand with his fingers. The smooth young skin feels soft. It feels good to touch her and he looks at his hands while they run over her fingers. He'd like to put her mind at ease, letting her know they're going to be fine.

'I suppose the most sensible thing to do is to return to a more professional relationship.'

'I suppose,' Kate looks down towards the bed. Her shoulders slack, obviously disappointed.

Geoff notices her changed demeanor. He sits up and moves towards Kate. His hands letting go of hers, he uses his left for leverage and with his right he reaches behind Kate's ear and caresses her hair.

'But then again, we... we don't have to rush it, we can take it gently,' he lets go of her hair and looks her straight in the eyes. How he'd love to kiss her again.

Kate suppresses a giggle that's clearly heard in her voice: 'That sounds all right to me.'

They're both smiling widely and move in for a kiss. Geoff notices how Kate seems to have let go of her fears much more easily than she did last night. She's moving in as fast as he is and he feels his stomach soaring like it does when the Nomad lifts off from the ground. The kiss is open, heavy and filled with a longing. He's waited, kept his feelings hidden for so long and it feels so good to release them. His knee feels less painful than the day before, probably from the dose of morphine he had just after he'd woken up from the surgery. He takes Kate into his arms and pulls her on top of himself.

'Are you ok?' She asks when Geoff winches slightly.

'Never better. Please. Kiss me Kate.'

They get lost in a deep gaze and after what seems like an eternity Kate ran her hand trough his hair and slid it to his neck pulling him in for a deep kiss. Geoff's stomach jolted again, he'd never experienced anything as passionate as this before. Her tongue slid over his running it against his palate and feeling around all the sensual parts in his mouth. It was like she knew all his sensitive parts. It was intoxicating. She was intoxicating. Her hand held his head in place while she moved her body into a better position. Geoff smelled her perfume and it went straight below the belt. She smelled so good, he wanted her now. He didn't know if he'd be able to stop himself this time, but perhaps he didn't have to. Kate moved her nurses uniform up and put one leg over Geoff so she was now straddling him. She must have felt him, hard and firm pressing up against her. He wrapped her in his arms, his mouth doing things he'd never thought possible. He considered himself to be in good shape but he was unsure if he could last more than five minutes if they kept this up. He pressed her body down onto his firmly and brought his pelvis up as much as it would go without causing pain to his leg. A deep moan escaped between them and Geoff felt tension all over his body. He gazed deep into her eyes and smiled seductively.

'I meant what I said this morning Kate. It's ok if you don't say it back. I just want you to know that I want you Kate. I've never wanted anyone more than I want you at this moment.'

'Then take me,' Kate breathed. Her breasts were heaving in the blue uniform, it was the sexiest thing Geoff had ever seen. He sat up and ran the zipper down the front of the nurses uniform. He took it off her immediately and ran his hands over her lace covered breasts and moved them to the back to open up the bra. He gazed into her eyes and tried to find doubt in her decision, but unlike the other night he found none. He pulled the bra straps down the front of her arms and let them fall down between them. He threw them on the floor by the nurses uniform and stared at Kate's breasts. He ran the back of his knuckles over her nipples, remembering the night before when he'd touched them for the first time. They became hard in an instant and her eyes clouded over with want and what he could only describe as desire. Geoff sucked on a nipple, licking it gently afterwards and did the same with the other, all the while looking up at Kate who closed her eyes from time to time.

When Geoff finished teasing her nipples she pulled his polo shirt up and over his head and threw it on to the floor. Geoff smiled a wicked smile, all he wanted in life was right here and he was going to take it. He laid back on the bed and pulled Kate down with him. She rested herself on her hands and her nipples just ghosted his chest. He looked down and grabbed them with his hands, massaging them and occasionally running the nipples between his thumb and finger. Kate pressed her body onto his and Geoff's hands moved to her back, sliding them down until they came to her panties. He slid his slender fingers between the thin layer of cloth and the bare flesh of her bottom and massaged both halves while they kissed intensely. Kate's back arched on top of him when he moved his fingers between the two halves, she sighed deeply.

'You sure you're ready for this?'

Kate nodded. 'It's just been a while, that's all.'

Geoff's length twitched against her clit and she arched herself even more onto him. Now it seemed Kate was in a hurry. She stepped off the bed and removed her panties revealing her shaved flesh. Geoff felt the loss of her warm body and wants to touch her, to reach her again. He rubs the outside of his tented boxers where his cock has become hard and is looking for a way out of his constraining position. He looks at her, eyelids half closed, irises dark and lustful.

'Let's get you out of those,' she indicates his boxers, 'let me know if it hurts and I'll stop.'

Geoff nods and lets her pull the boxers down over his cock. He can see she's staring at it when it bobs against his abdomen. Her mouth slightly open. He knows he's a good size, not too long but nice and thick and right now hard as it can be. With some effort Geoff lifts his bottom off the bed and Kate moves the boxers down over his bottom and down his legs till it hits the supporting pillow. Geoff moves his good leg up and out of the boxers.

'Leave it,' Geoff tells Kate,' it'll take too long.'

Kate looks from his eyes to his crotch and back up to his eyes again. She bites her bottom lip. Before Geoff can say any more she moves on all fours at a ninety degree angle from his crotch and takes his cock into her hand pulling it gently while staring at it. Geoff's mind hadn't wrapped around the situation quite yet before Kate dives right in, taking him all the way and swallowing around him. Geoff gasps in surprise and groans loudly. The senses in his mind blow apart and his limbs go weak. No longer able to hold his gaze on her he tilts his head backwards and closed his eyes.

'No... no... please,' he pleads with her.

Kate releases his cock from her mouth and licks it from bottom to tip with her long wet tongue. Geoff regains power over his limbs and treads one hand trough Kate's short dark hair. His other hand pulls her body closer to his and finally tilts her leg over his head. His hands reach around her hips and between her legs from behind her. He parts her already wet folds with his fingers, swallows and tastes her for the first time. She is sweet and smells of sex and he let his tongue slide over her clit. She stops licking his cock for a moment and he hears her sigh deeply. He can't see her, but he feels the muscles in her legs tightening. All the riding she's done on Toby has made her abductor muscles very powerful. He licks her again over her clit and holds her folds open with his fingers. He feels her lips passing over his cock again and puts one finger into her. He has to hold tightly when her body arches again.

'Oh Geoff!' he hears coming from the other side. Kate yelling his name is all the confidence he needs to know he's doing the right thing.

He moves his finger in and out and uses his tongue to stimulate her clit. Teasing it with short licks. Increasing the pressure every time he passes over. It costs him all his strength but he keeps holding on to her body as tightly as he can, making sure she doesn't crush his head between her muscled legs. The moans become increasingly louder and breaths shorter and he can feel her muscles tightening in her legs when he pushes a second finger inside. Her body accepts him and closes in around his fingers. He moves them both in sync with his tongue. He almost doesn't notice the loss of her mouth on his cock when he pushes his fingers in far enough so he can curl them and touch her g-spot. Kate unravels fast after that, he hears her moaning and feels her bucking into his fingers while her muscles clamp down on his fingers in waves as she comes. He wishes he could have seen her face when she came. Her body goes limp on top of him and he removes his fingers. She let's herself fall off him and turns around almost throwing herself into his arms. Geoff wipes his mouth with his hand.

'That felt good Kate.'

Kate recovers fast and takes his cock into her hand pulling it upwards towards the ceiling, leaving behind a small pool of moisture on his abdomen.

'Hold your beautiful cock steady for me,' she says with authority in her voice.

Geoff responds immediately. He holds his heavy cock upright and watches as she straddles him again. Her perfect body on top of his, he feels her wet folds around the tip of his cock and lets out a growl when she sinks completely into his lap, letting go of his cock just before her body crushes his hand between them.

'Christ... mother of God...,' he breathes.

Her body moves on top of his shifting from side to side and back to front, but he needs more and as if she's read his mind she starts moving up and down. Geoff grabs her hips and tries to buck into her as best he can without ruining his knee again. He doesn't feel any pain, but doesn't know if it's from the adrenaline or the medication. He can feel his cock thrusting deep into her body as he grinds her down hard on top of him. They're both panting and growling at the same time. Their rhythm is strong and Geoff takes one hand away from her hip and lets it slide down her inner thigh to tease her clit. Kate's mouth opens and she sighs loudly trying to bite her tongue. He looks at her while she's bobbing up and down on his cock, her breast moving and her eyes looking down at his. She looks so beautiful. He wants to kiss her but doesn't want to disturb the rhythm. He can see she's trying not to make any noise.

'No-one knows us here, you can scream as loud as you want,' he breathes heavily as he says the words, his chest heaving and feeling the slow burn of his orgasm starting to gather momentum.

Kate increases the pace. She's panting heavily and his thumb moves over her clit, careful not to press down on it too hard. Geoff's breaths become more irregular with each thrust and the orgasm is vastly approaching.

'Oh fuck... Kate... ohyes... ohyes..,' he shouts when he slams into her one last time before they both come so hard they lose feeling in their extremities. They're screams echo in the room and Kate lets herself fall on top of Geoff as he fills her with his come. His cock pulsates inside of her, while she clenches down around his cock milking it. The flood of their orgasm washes over them and bathes them in a warm afterglow. Geoff is proud of Kate for letting go so completely, her scream was powerful and beautiful and he knows it's the best thing he's ever heard. Geoff kisses her neck gently and runs his hands over her back. She rolls off him sighing a little when his cock slides out of her.

They're lying next to each other on the bed, both are still breathing heavily and looking at the ceiling. Geoff takes her hand into his and finally looks at her. She has her other hand flat on her stomach and is still looking at the ceiling. It takes them a while to get their breath back.

'We wasted a day,' Geoff whispers to her.

She looks back at him.

'Where do we go from here Geoff?' She asks him insecurely.

'Forwards.'

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you find any grammar mistakes let me know. English isn't my first language and I would like it a lot if I do not keep repeating my mistakes.


End file.
